Kagome's Journal
by ALexisScott
Summary: Kagome is in her junior year at Shikon high she starts a journal about what her life is going threw a thisage drama romance and madness she finds her self in all.Will she find love? Find out in Kagome's Journal. Please Read and Review have anice day!


Kagome's Journal

Chapter:1

Starting School once more

This is the first time I did a InuYasha: Kagome story so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and I will not repeat myself so I don't…

"Hi I am Kagome Higarashi. I am entering my Junior year of high school at Shikon High,"

"I guess a lot can happen during the school year, from what I learned in my past years keep high hopes and never doubt yourself." " I guess it seems easy but, its not." " Out of all the stories I've heard its and they all lived happily ever after." " My story however, doesn't go that way, I live with my mom Keade and my brother Sota. Its hard living with them considering my Mom is pure evil and my brother can be a handful.."

"KAGOME!!" Keade screamed with a bad temper.

"What?!" I yelled back with not such a good temper myself.

" Don't what me, GET DOWN HERE!"

I dropped my note book to go see what was going on. To my surprise I saw Sota with pait all over him and my Mom helping him..

"Why did you do this to him?! This is his new shirt and you destroyed it?! My mom said

I was confused I did say to my surprise right? I guess Sota is doing his sneaky tricks again…

"So--

"You go straight to school and no going over your friends house!" My mom yelled as I shut the front door hoping down the steps of my shrine/house.

"Why does she always have to be so mean?" I thought to myself.

Well any way on to school ( I'm going to stop using quotes now when Kagome is in using her journal.)

Ah, yes junior year just like old times. Just a glance of love might approach me and all arrows pointing to "him" yes the "him" InuYasha Taishou. He puts the "o" in hOt but, the girl that destroys it all… Kikyou what's her face.. Oh joy the glories of the mane bitch at my school. Joy oh sweet Joy..

"Miss Kagome you answer this one."

Oh god would you look at them InuYasha and her kissing in the middle of the glass makes me want to..

"Miss Kagome?" my teacher said razing one of his thick eye brows. It appeared to me that all that eye brow hair should be on his head considering he's balled. He scratched at his head and pointed to the board.

"Oh um…"

"Next time pay attention, now class.."

Look at him planning his next attack Mr.Ominock. The meanest of them all and I wish he would vanish into thin air.

" Now class I will pare you into partners."

What a mean person he is.. He's more then that he's a…

" Kagome and Kikyou pare up."

"Inu--"

" Wait!" I yelled not knowing what would happen all eyes on me including InuYasha his beautiful eyes I fell so deep into them.

"Miss Kagome?"

" Oh eh, never mind I uh.. Needed to go to the bathroom."

" Then go do you need a tissue with that?"

"No. sorry"

I went into the bathroom and locked the door putting my back against it and sliding down to the floor.

Why would I do such a thing this will mock me for life..(The bell rang) I went to my locker watching InuYasha and his friends Miroku and Sango go with him.

"Hello." A kind voice sounded behind me taping on my shoulder lightly. I fell for that sweet voice and to my surprise it was Kikyou standing behind me with a warm smile. Look at her all smiles and warm she thinks she can fool me she is just a B in the itch…

"Do you want to meet at my house or your house." she said

"MY HOUSE, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE!!" I yelled

Was that to much no it wasn't she needs to know who's boss and who is the main character here.. I turned back she smiled and waved. I grunted down the hall way practically on fire.

" She is on fire." A guy said.

A girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and my outfit appeared in front of me.

"Couz?" I said she held out a hose and sprayed it on my the power of it shocked my down to the end of the hallway hitting the wall.

" Hey Kagome you still being a pooky poo now?

" Listen InuRo-Zu I don't have time right now." I said sharply.

InuRo-Zu is my cousin in her 1st year of high school she is always goofing off and never ever can take a serious conversation.

" Aw pooky poo don't be like that."

I ignored her and walked on. Pooky poo who is she to call me that? Humph.


End file.
